


Дживс и неожиданные перевоплощения

by Lomi



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Gen, неграфичная расчлененка, недослэш, недоэкшн, недоюмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomi/pseuds/Lomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чикаго тридцатых годов двадцатого века – опасное место для богатых респектабельных джентльменов. Особенно для Бертрама Вустера, в очередной раз угодившего в заварушку, только теперь – под чужим именем. И Дживса, которому предстоит выступить в совершенно несвойственном ему амплуа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дживс и неожиданные перевоплощения

Все, кто хотя бы шапочно знаком с Бертрамом Уилберфорсом Вустером, знают, что он – то есть я, в смысле Берти Вустер – всегда отличался тягой к приключениям и с гордостью встречал многочисленные вызовы, которые бросала ему судьба.

Хотя Дживс – мой камердинер – всякий раз вспоминает мне эти слова, когда пытается в очередной раз вытащить из старой доброй Англии куда-то в дикие заокеанские дебри, я уверен, что настоящая т. к п. не имеет ничего общего с нудной многодневной болтанкой по волнам или скукой душных музеев бывших британских колоний. Нет, истинный дух мужественности, живущий в груди Вустера, проявляется только в моменты настоящей опасности. Например, когда нужно ловко сорвать шлем с полицейского. Или дать решительный отпор попыткам тетушки Агаты всучить мне очередную невесту. Или, например, ответить решительным отказом на все попытки Дживса намекнуть на исключительную пользу увеселительной поездки в Гренландию для расширения кругозора молодого Вустера.

Но о чем я толкую – я никогда и подумать не мог, что вышеупомянутая тяга к приключениям сыграет со мной такую опасную штуку. Итак, все началось с Таппи. В связи с близящейся свадьбой он стал редко появляться в «Трутнях», осунулся и вообще как-то похудел. Я ему искренне сочувствовал. Анджела – прекрасная девушка, и вообще моя кузина, но перспективы скорого бракосочетания под звон свадебных колоколов у кого угодно отобьют аппетит, даже у Таппи.

Поэтому-то я так обрадовался, когда увидел его за барной стойкой клуба в обществе какого-то незнакомого парня. Парень оказался американцем, обладателем ослепительно-белых клыков, которые он незамедлительно мне продемонстрировал, расплывшись в широкой улыбке, и представился как Генри О'Брайен, дальний родственник Таппи по материнской линии. Тут-то бы мне и насторожиться – ну какой американец станет называться О'Брайеном, но я, преисполненный радости от вида сияющей физиономии Таппи, с энтузиазмом пожал протянутую руку и был вполне не прочь продолжить знакомство. Генри за словом в карман не лез и оказался одним из тех славных парней, которых уже через пять минут после первой встречи начинаешь считать закадычными друзьями. Короче говоря, вечер прошел на редкость удачно, и под конец я был совершенно очарован не только новым знакомцем, но и захватывающими описаниями его веселых похождений в Чикаго (оказалось, он как раз оттуда) и ритмами джаза, которые он выстукивал по стойке (таких виртузов, говорил Генри, не найти нигде – даже на Бродвее). Не знаю, что подействовало на меня больше – количество употребленных коктейлей или красноречие Генри, но, нетвердой походкой возвращаясь в родные пенаты, я был решительно убежден принять предложение новоиспеченного друга и в самое ближайшее время отправиться с ним в Чикаго, чтобы с головой погрузиться в атмосферу ночных кутежей, танцев и джаза. Обычно такие порывы выветриваются из моей головы на следующее же утро вместе с алкогольными парами, но в этот раз дело обстояло иначе. Проснувшись в прекрасном настроении, я поприветствовал солнце, заливавшее теплыми лучами спальню, и Дживса, обнаружившегося неподалеку с чудотворным утренним коктейлем. Зная, как этот славный малый любит путешествовать и, честно признаться, испытывая некоторую вину за недавний отказ отправиться в холодные земли Гренландии, я поспешил обрадовать его перспективой скорого отплытия к американским берегам.

К моему удивлению, перспектива не встретила у Дживса одобрения. Нет, он не нахмурился, даже бровью не повел, но температура в комнате, несмотря на солнце, сразу стала на пару градусов холоднее. 

– Я бы не советовал, сэр, – вот и все, что удалось выжать из него по этому поводу.

По правде говоря, я был обескуражен. Раньше никаких возражений против Америки Дживс не высказывал и, смею надеяться, получал от наших совместных поездок такое же удовольствие, что и ваш покорный слуга. Не жалея слов, я живописал ему красоты Чикаго: и небоскребы, и новенький аквапарк, и даже – в попытке воззвать к научной стороне его натуры – современный планетарий, но Дживс остался глух и непреклонен. Ну вы же понимаете, это Дживс – а за многие годы, проведенные с ним бок о бок, я уяснил, что плохого он не посоветует. В общем, я, может, и плюнул бы на Генри и его идею, вот только на следующий же вечер он заявился в «Трутни» с билетами, причем один был на мое имя (и как он только это провернул?). Я совершенно не помнил, когда успел пообещать непременно составить ему компанию в путешествии, хотя по его словам выходило, что среди всего прочего я даже был согласен оплатить два места на лайнере и взять на себя дорожные расходы по прибытии в Америку. Пока я пытался припомнить смутные подробности вчерашнего вечера, Генри со смехом заявил, что все это чепуха, и конечно же он оплатит свою часть счетов, чем несколько развеял мои сомнения. К тому же, тут уже ничего не поделаешь – если джентльмен обещал что-то другу, то, без сомнения, должен держать слово, даже если это грозит ему недовольством собственного камердинера.

На деле все обернулось еще хуже – и вовсе не потому, что Дживсу пришлась не по душе идея скорого отъезда. Вернее, она в самом деле была ему не по душе, но совершенно по другой причине. Оказывается, в мое отсутствие пришла телеграмма из богом забытой сельской глубинки, где в нынешнее время проживал двоюродный дядюшка Дживса (а может, троюродный? В общем, не дядюшка Чарли, а какой-то совсем другой старикан), с просьбой немедленно приехать ввиду каких-то семейных обстоятельств. Каких именно, в телеграмме не уточнялось.

Мы с Дживсом некоторое время молча смотрели друг на друга.

– Это катастрофа, Дживс, – обреченно изрек я. – Полная катастрофа.

– Не думаю, что дела обстоят именно таким образом, сэр, – осторожно заметил он. – Дядюшка Джон всегда отличался вспыльчивым и вздорным нравом, поэтому нет никаких причин полагать, что дела плохи.

– Нет, Дживс, я не о том. Эта деревушка ведь бог знает где! Даже если ты выедешь немедленно, то никак не успеешь обернуться до завтра!

– Боюсь, что нет, сэр.

– Но у меня билет на чертов лайнер!

Дживс согласно кивнул.

– И, прошу заметить, на одну персону, сэр. Мистер О'Брайен посчитал, что в сопровождающих вы не нуждаетесь.

Об этом я как-то раньше не подумал.

– И что же нам делать?

– Полагаю, что у меня нет другого выхода, кроме как отправиться вслед за вами после того, как я улажу дела с дядей Джоном. Уверяю вас, это вряд ли займет много времени, сэр.

Эта перспектива мне чрезвычайно не понравилась. Проклиная про себя дядю Джона, несвоевременно решившего испытать на прочность родственные чувства Дживса, и свою собственную опрометчивость, заставившую меня дать скоропалительное обещание, я согласно кивнул. А что мне еще оставалось? Запретить Дживсу навестить старика после такой недвусмысленной просьбы было бы исключительно жестоко, а Вустеры никогда не были тиранами. Так что я пожелал ему всего хорошего, с тяжелым сердцем сказал напутственное «Пока-пока», и принялся готовиться к неизбежному, надеясь все же, что общество Генри скрасит мне путешествие и хоть в какой-то мере восполнит отсутствие Дживса.

Наутро я немного воспрял духом. В конце концов, ничего особо страшного не произошло. Без Дживса, конечно, все не то, но не настолько плохо, чтобы жаловаться на судьбу. По рассказам Генри Чикаго – отличное место, и сам Генри – вполне себе отличный малый, с ним уж точно не заскучаешь. Поэтому в день отплытия, загрузив багаж, предусмотрительно упакованный Дживсом перед отъездом, я с довольной улыбкой прогуливался по палубе, ожидая гудка и поглядывая по сторонам на таких же пассажиров, вышедших подышать соленым морским воздухом и попрощаться с родными берегами. Я ждал Генри, с которым должен был делить каюту, но начал волноваться только тогда, когда внизу на причале засуетились матросы, принявшись разматывать толстые канаты. Пароход загудел, с лязгом поехала вверх якорная цепь, и тут до меня дошло, что Генри до сих пор нет. Я отчаянно завертел головой с поисках знакомой фигуры, заметался по палубе, расталкивая пассажиров, махавших на прощание оставшимся на берегу, но наткнулся только на стюарда, который оказался на редкость непонятливым и никак не мог взять в толк, чего я от него хочу. Потратив на стюарда добрых пятнадцать минут, пока окончательно не потерял надежду втолковать ему про Генри, я решил поискать на нижних палубах, но тут прозвучал еще один гудок, заработали винты и лайнер, вспенив воду, начал медленно двигаться прочь от причала. И только тогда до меня дошло, что я оказался на пути в Америку без каких-либо планов, без Генри и без Дживса.

 

***

Что и говорить, мое путешествие через Атлантику началось довольно уныло. Даже океанский бриз и отрадное количество превосходных коктейлей, которыми я частенько закидывался, не оказывали своего обычного бодрящего воздействия. Больше всего, конечно, удручала неопределенность моего положения и отсутствие дружеского плеча, на которое можно было бы опереться в это тяжкое время и отчасти переложить на него груз сомнений, грозивших съесть Вустера живьем. От пары-тройки мудрых советов я бы тоже не отказался, но, увы, в отсутствие Дживса такая роскошь была совершенно недоступна. Несколько рассеять метафорические тучи помогла телеграмма, пришедшая на мое имя от Генри. Среди пугающего количества «вскл» и «извини» я кое-как выудил смысл: Генри просто-напросто опоздал к отплытию лайнера. Что ж, это многое объясняло. На всякий случай я телеграфировал ему в ответ, уместив свое негодование в слова «Ты осел вскл», и почувствовал себя в некотором роде успокоенным. Остальная часть путешествия прошла мирно, хотя под конец я порядком измаялся от скуки, несмотря на весьма приятную компанию, подобравшуюся на лайнере. Возможно, меня, как говорится, все-таки точил червь сомнения, потому что в сердце поселилось странное давящее чувство. Хотя, справедливости ради, оно вполне могло объясняться особенностями корабельной диеты.

В любом случае, я спускался по трапу в Нью-Йорке вовсе не в таком радужном настроении, какое меня обычно охватывало при виде башен Манхеттена и Статуи Свободы, которая с каждым разом казалась мне все больше и больше смахивающей на Гонорию Глоссоп.  
Проталкиваясь сквозь пеструю толпу, я вдруг услышал звонкий голос, выкрикивавший мое имя, а в следующую минуту на рукаве костюма сомкнулись цепкие пальцы.

– Берти Вустер! Наконец-то!

Я вылупился на наглую дамочку, которая взяла в плен вустеровскую конечность, и в ответ смог выдавить из себя только содержательное «Ээээ».

– Берти Вустер? Верно ведь? – ничуть не смутившись, повторила девица. 

– Ну… да. Вот только…

– О, как хорошо! – девица пришла в неописуемый восторг и принялась изо всех сил трясти мою руку. По комплекции она, скорее, напоминала Мэделин, но хватка у нее была железная. – Я Санни. Санни Роджерс. Генри рассказывал вам обо мне?

– Санни, ну конечно! – тут на меня снизошло озарение. Генри постоянно упоминал в разговорах свою красавицу-невесту, с которой он вот-вот должен был обручиться. Единственное, что мешало соединиться двум любящим сердцам – скаредность его двоюродного дедули, который полностью лишил единственного внука содержания, а в случае женитьбы вообще грозил переписать завещание.

Я радостно затряс ее ладошку в ответ. Все-таки приятно видеть на чужбине знакомое лицо… ну, то есть, не совсем знакомое, но друг моего друга – мой друг и все такое. Правда, насколько я знал, на невест это правило не распространялось, чему я был весьма рад.

– Мне звонил Генри, – затараторила Санни, потащив меня сквозь толпу прочь от причала. – Он такой оболтус! Но ему так совестно, Берти! Он так к вам привязался! Говорил, что сроду не встречал лучшего человека. Слышали бы вы, как он раскаивался в том, что бросил вас одного, и умолял меня сделать все, чтобы вы не держали обиду!

– Никаких обид… – попытался объяснить я, но девицу не так-то легко было сбить с толку.

– Конечно, вы же истинный английский джентльмен! Но я все равно не хочу, чтобы вы плохо думали о нас. Генри так беспокоился, что вы заблудитесь на пути в Чикаго! Что вам не понравится! Что вы разочаруетесь в нем и в американцах! Он не мог этого допустить, и я тоже. Я сказала ему – конечно, я поеду в Нью-Йорк и встречу твоего друга, я отвезу его в лучший город Соединенных Штатов и проведу по лучшим чикагским заведениям.

Я был искренне тронут.

– Право же, совершенно не стоило…

– Ах нет! – Санни подняла на меня бойкие черные глаза и прижала руки к груди. – Я вам так благодарна за Генри! Он такой ранимый, такой впечатлительный! Так скучает вдали от родины! Вы так ему помогли, стали верным другом, а теперь и моим тоже.

Видимо, она тоже знала эту поговорку про друзей. Правда, Генри отнюдь не показался мне таким уж ранимым и трепетным, когда на полную катушку развлекался с парнями в клубе, да и особой ностальгии по родным местам я не заметил, но ведь слабый пол всегда приписывает своим избранникам качества, которых у тех и в помине нет. Взять хоть Анджелу, которая считает Таппи лиричным мечтателем, в то время как все, о чем может мечтать этот олух, – это пирог с почками от повара Анатоля.

В общем, все получилось как-то само собой. У Санни оказалась бульдожья хватка, и мне оставалось только болтаться у нее в кильватере со своими чемоданами, пока она ловко переправляла нас по маршруту «порт – такси – железнодорожная станция». Не успел я и глазом моргнуть, как мы уже погрузились в вагон, и над перроном разнесся звонкий свисток, возвещавший начало моего наземного путешествия вглубь континента. После обычной свистопляски после отправления поезда, беготни по вагону в поисках кондуктора и размещения своих пожитков под откидными сидениями я наконец-то удобно устроился возле окна, расслабился и вытянул ноги в проход. Я предвкушал несколько часов относительной тишины и покоя – в конце концов, мне было о чем поразмышлять, а стремительное появление Санни совершенно сбило меня с толку. Впрочем, надежды мои пошли прахом, когда вышеупомянутая девица плюхнулась рядом со мной, заявила, что всю поездку нам придется провести буквально бок о бок, и тут же зачирикала о каких-то-там видах, открывавшихся из окна.

Обычно я только рад дорожной компании, хотя жизнь научила меня с настороженностью относиться к незамужним молоденьким птичкам – никогда не знаешь, какое из твоих совершенно невинных замечаний они воспримут как заверение в вечной любви, – но чем ближе становился вечер, тем сильнее меня одолевали сомнения, что Санни правильно понимает поговорку про друзей. Ну, или в Америке существует совершенно особый ее вариант, потому что в какой-то момент я оказался зажатым в угол между перегородкой и окном, а она практически взгромоздилась мне на колени. Моя несчастная рука вновь оказалась во власти ее цепких пальчиков, хотя я старался как мог вежливо высвободиться, блея что-то невразумительное про Генри и его успехи в популярном среди «трутней» булочковом крикете. Дело явно пахло очередной помолвкой, а Дживса не было рядом, чтобы изобрести хитрый план извлечения бедняги Бертрама из заварушки, и все могло окончиться весьма плачевно, если бы Санни вдруг не заявила на середине предложения, что устала, и не прочь немного подремать. Заснула она на удивление быстро, использовав плечо Вустера в качестве подушки, а я не знал – то ли мне радоваться, что, кажется, гроза прошла мимо, то ли опасаться, что все только начинается. Приняв решение сразу же по приезде в Чикаго послать Дживсу телеграмму с просьбой бросать своего вздорного дядюшку и на всех парах мчаться к м.г., я тоже смежил усталые веки.

Наутро меня еле растолкали, и Санни – свежая и сияющая – привычно потащила полусонного Бертрама за собой. Во избежание двусмысленных ситуаций, вроде той, что возникла в поезде, я с готовностью нырнул в толпу коренных американцев, обступивших нас со всех сторон. Я всегда считал, что Нью-Йорк (или, как любила повторять тетя Агата, новый Вавилон) наводнен выходцами из всех стран, в то время как в глубине Соединенных Штатов живут самые американские американцы. Хоть Чикаго, конечно, не сравнится с Диким западом, но я был чертовски уверен, что по американскости, если можно так выразиться, он в два счета обставит Нью-Йорк. Впрочем, пока что Чикаго поразил меня лишь кучей труб, натыканных тут и там, и черным густым дымом, стелившимся над городом. Не дав мне времени оглядеться получше, Санни привезла меня в гостиницу, убедилась, что номер меня устраивает, и сделала ручкой, пообещав заехать вечером и показать что-то экстраординарное. Я с облегчением пожелал ей всего хорошего и наконец-то остался один. В голове царил полный хаос. Честно говоря, никакие красоты Чикаго меня уже не манили – хотелось оказаться в своей берлоге на Беркли-сквер со стаканчиком бренди, поднесенным мне ловкими руками верного Дживса.

Вспомнив о Дживсе, я тут же отстучал ему тревожную телеграмму, послал еще одну, фальшиво-бодрую, Генри, и остаток дня провел в размышлениях, как избавиться от навязчивого внимания Санни, не обидев девушку и не потеряв при этом холостяцкий статус. Ничего так и не придумав, я облачился во фрак (без помощи Дживса было чертовски непривычно, а с бабочкой я и вовсе намучился), и в условленный час спустился вниз, где меня уже дожидались.

– Ах, Бертрам, вы великолепны! – восхитилась Санни, порхнув ко мне и улыбнувшись во все тридцать два зуба. – Вы, конечно, должны недоумевать, почему я не предложила вам остановиться у Генри, но вы же знаете, какие затруднения испытывает мой бедный жених из-за черствости своего деда.

Я вежливо покивал, вспоминая, как сочувствовал бедолаге, попавшему в такой переплет из-за причуд прижимистого старикана. Что ни говори, а престарелые родственники могут доставить немало хлопот – кого угодно спроси, хоть даже Дживса.

Санни обещала показать мне какой-то ужасно модный клуб, в котором Генри был завсегдатаем. Вечер был теплый, поэтому решено было пройтись до заведения пешком, тем более, что Санни уверяла, что оно совсем недалеко. Топая по прямой как стрела улице, я вертел головой по сторонам, глубоко вдыхая непривычные запахи, и думать забыл о неловкости, в которую меня повергала манера Санни вцепляться в мою руку. Хватке и бесцеремонности этой девицы мог бы позавидовать сам паршивец-Бартоломью, но в этот раз она держалась очень даже степенно – для американки, конечно. Я даже начал насвистывать популярный мотивчик, когда Санни вдруг свернула. Потом еще раз. И еще. Авто, снующих по мостовой, вокруг значительно убавилось, так же, как и пешеходов, и даже электрические фонари горели через один. Я уже собрался было поинтересоваться у своей спутницы, отчего фешенебельный клуб находится в районе, отнюдь не фешенебельном, и не связано ли это с печально известным «сухим законом», как вдруг путь нам преградили две темные угрожающие фигуры. Санни взвизгнула и что есть силы вцепилась в мой локоть. Честно говоря, я сам едва не поступил так же.

– А вот и он, – пробасила одна из угрожающих теней и качнулась ко мне.

– Эй, послушайте… – начал было я, лихорадочно вспоминая кадры из кинематографа, в которых фигурировали щеголеватые молодцы в масках и с пистолетами. – У меня есть при себе английские фунты…

– Генри О'Брайен? – прервала меня тень.

– Прошу прощения?

– Ты – О'Брайен или нет?

– Что? Я? Нет-нет, это ошибка, я вовсе не…

И вдруг из-за моей спины раздался дрожащий, полный слез голос:

– О, Генри, не лги им, прошу тебя! Ты же знаешь, что это за люди!

От изумления я подпрыгнул на месте и всем телом развернулся к Санни.

– Прошу прощения?

Вместо ответа странная девица, растерявшая весь свой боевой запал, отчаянно зарыдала, всхлипывая «Генри, Генри» и заламывая руки. У меня мелькнула мысль, что она явно с приветом – сэр Родерик в минуты откровенности кое-что рассказывал о своих пациентах, – но тут меня весьма бесцеремонно ухватили за воротник.

– Эй, подождите-ка!.. – завопил я.

Разумеется, мое разумное предложение было проигнорировано. Вместо этого я получил ощутимый тычок под ребра кулаком от одной из теней, оказавшейся прискорбно материальной, и короткое приказание «Заткнись», и два громилы, подхватив Вустера под локти, потащили его – то есть меня – во тьму кривых улочек Чикаго. А я-то наивно полагал, что в американских городах все улицы прямые как стрелы и тянутся из конца в конец, от западного пригорода до восточного. Оказалось, Чикаго по части ярко освещенных удобных проспектов проигрывает не только Нью-Йорку, но даже Лондону, в котором полно темных подозрительных кварталов и подворотен. Чикагские подворотни скорее смахивали на лабиринт. Мои ноги цеплялись за камни, доски и мусор, а голова – за мокрое белье, развешенное прямо на улицах. Помня, что в детективных историях главный герой, попавший в лапы бандитам, обычно запоминал маршрут, чтобы впоследствии с легкостью найти дорогу к спасению, я пытался вертеть головой, но добился только головокружения. В конце концов какая-то мокрая тряпка, основательно шлепнула меня по лицу, а в следующую секунду я полетел куда-то в темноту. Кое-как поднявшись и отряхнув колени, я огляделся, насколько мне это удалось в тусклом свете керосиновой лампы. Увиденное мне очень не понравилось. Наверное, это место было складом или сараем, или чем-то в этом роде – у стен были свалены тюки, доски и охапки соломы. Громилы, притащившие меня, устроились возле дверей, причем при свете вид у них был еще более зловещий. Один, к тому же, принялся поигрывать ножом, с нехорошей ухмылкой поглядывая на меня.

– Мистер О'Брайен, прошу прощения, что пришлось прервать вашу прогулку с невестой таким бесцеремонным образом. 

Из темноты сарая вышел еще один тип, совершенно не похожий на бандита. Одет он был в костюм-тройку, лаковые туфли и модную шляпу, лихо сдвинутую на затылок. На сердце у меня немного полегчало – с этим молодчиком, по крайне мере, можно было поговорить.

– Послушайте, вышла какая-то ошибка. Я вовсе не Генри. Я Берти. Генри – мой приятель из «Трутней». Вернее, он сам не из «Трутней», просто приехал к Таппи погостить, а тот уже привел его к нам в клуб.

– Что еще за Таппи? – озадаченно спросил тип. Выглядел он несколько сбитым с толку, и я поспешил объяснить:

– Таппи, жених моей кузины Анджелы. В самом ближайшем будущем, наверное, станет ее мужем, а значит – моим родственником. Не то, чтобы это имело значение, знаете, мы дружим со школьной скамьи и…

– Хватит! – рявкнул модный тип. Громилы у дверей заржали, как кони. – Меня не интересуют ваши родственники! Меня и многих других джентльменов интересует только суммы, которые вы задолжали уважаемым гражданам этого города, и сроки, в которые вы собираетесь отдавать долги!

– Кодекс Вустеров запрещает бегать от кредиторов, – с достоинством ответил я. – Конечно, я всегда готов одолжить приятелям пару-тройку фунтов…

– Пару-тройку? Речь идет о тысячах американских долларов!

– О тысячах? – задохнулся я в изумлении. Конечно, меня никогда особо не интересовало, сколько стоит та или иная вещица, авто или аренда коттеджа на берегу в сезон, да и этими делами ведал в основном Дживс, но вряд ли речь когда-либо шла о таких суммах. – К тому же, я впервые в Чикаго!

Модный тип яростно засопел.

– Не прикидывайтесь дурачком, мистер О'Брайен.

– Я не мистер О'Брайен, и я не прикидываюсь! В смысле… я не идиот и не мистер О'Брайен!

– Эй, повежливее, – пробасил громила у дверей, тот, что с ножом.

– Говорите, не мистер О'Брайен? Светлые волосы, голубые глаза, высокий рост, путешествует всегда первым классом, любит жить на широкую ногу, помолвлен с Санни Роджерс… Кстати, ваша невеста не стала запираться и все рассказала: как вы отправились в Англию за деньгами, которые хотели одолжить у родственника…

При упоминании родственников на меня снизошло озарение.

– У своего двоюродного деда? Этого престарелого скряги?

– Значит, денег он вам не дал? – сделал стойку тип, словно гончая, взявшая след.

– Конечно, нет! То есть… – тут я опять вспомнил, что меня принимают за Генри, – то есть Генри утверждал, что даже на смертном одре его дедушка будет цепляться за пачки банкнот. Наверное, бедный парень все-таки хотел разжалобить его, но, судя по всему, у него ничего не вышло.

– У кого не вышло? У старого скряги?

– Да нет же, у Генри! – сердясь на непонятливость бандитов, воскликнул я. Кажется, мы все окончательно запутались в родственниках, невестах, должниках и кредиторах. – Послушайте, недавно Генри сообщил мне телеграммой, что на всех парах мчится обратно в Чикаго. Я уверен, он обязательно прояснит всю эту чертовски неприятную ситуацию с долгами, когда приедет. Почему бы вас не дождаться его и…

– Слушай, босс, долго мы будем здесь торчать? – подал голос все тот же громила с ножом. – И без этого малахольного дел по горло.  
– Верно, почему бы нам не продолжить наш разговор в другое время и желательно в другом месте, – горячо поддержал я громилу. – Раз уж мы все выяснили…

– Согласен, – покладисто сказал модный тип. – В следующий раз так в следующий раз. Мы, пожалуй, пойдем.

С этими словами он направился к дверям, которые громилы почтительно распахнули перед ним. Обрадованный, что недоразумение разрешилось с минимальными потерями, я поспешил за ним, но едва я успел ощутить на своем лице дуновение ветра свободы – пусть и изрядно приправленное плесневелой озерной затхлостью – громилы заступили мне дорогу.

– Нет, мистер О'Брайен, – покачал головой тип, повернувшись ко мне и засунув руки в карманы. – Боюсь, вам придется здесь немного задержаться. Ненадолго – пока вы не прекратите ломать комедию и не вернете джентльменам всю сумму, которую задолжали. И лучше бы вам поторопиться. У них заканчивается терпение.

Громила с ножом бесцеремонно толкнул меня в грудь и ухмыльнулся щербатым ртом. Они вышли, забрав с собой свет керосиновой лампы, и дверь за их спинами с лязгом захлопнулась. Я, не в силах поверить в случившееся, подергал ее за металлические скобы. Увы, я был заперт – один, в темноте, бандитами, которые почему-то принимали меня за другого парня.

 

***

Возмущению моему не было предела. Пару раз лягнув тяжелую дверь, я прислушался, но снаружи было тихо. Даже слишком тихо, учитывая близость речки… или озера, или что там еще было рядом. Я попытался взять себя в руки, прикидывая, что бы на моем месте сделал какой-нибудь бравый детектив из остросюжетного романа, в который раз остро ощутив, как мне не хватает рядом моего блистательного камердинера. Уверен, он бы в два счета выпутался из этой ситуации, еще и заставил бы бандитов извиняться, раскаиваться и, пожалуй, даже самолично сдаться в участок. Ну или просто нашел бы выход из запертого сарая. Что ж, по крайней мере план «Б» я смог бы попытаться воплотить.

В сарае было темно и сыро. Я обшарил его сверху донизу – то есть насколько хватило моего роста и терпения, чтобы разгрести прелое сено, пахнувшее мышами. Тяжелые мешки, сваленные в углу, оказались неподъемными для не слишком спортивного Бертрама, поэтому заглянуть за них и под них не было никакой возможности. Тяжело отдуваясь и вытряхивая соломенную труху из волос, я наконец уселся там, где нашел место посуше, и с грустью признал, что ни других дверей, ни окон, ни прочих ходов из сарая не было. Оставалось ждать. Произошло чудовищное недоразумение, которое наверняка скоро разрешится. Генри должен прибыть не сегодня-завтра, а его невеста, эта странная Санни, конечно же сообщила ему, в какой переплет по его милости попал Берти Вустер. Он пошлет телеграмму – да хоть этому франтоватому бандиту, который ждал нас в сарае! И тогда меня отпустят. Как хорошо, что я попросил Дживса бросать все дела и немедленно приезжать!

В общем, обдумав свое положение, я немного воспрял духом. Оставалась, конечно, пара-тройка моментов, которые немного портили радужную картину – например, неблизкий путь через Атлантику, который нужно преодолеть что Генри, что Дживсу. Или непонятные слова этой настырной девицы Санни, которая вдруг вздумала именовать меня «Генри» перед лицом опасности, вынырнувшей из подворотни. Впрочем, последнюю странность можно было списать на истеричность особ слабого пола. В таком состоянии они способны наговорить что угодно. Взять хоть Мэделин Бассет с ее божьими ромашками и глазами, готовыми извергать потоки слез по любому поводу… С этими мыслями я уснул, устроившись со всем возможным комфортом в куче сена.

 

***

Зря я надеялся на скорое разрешение этого досадного недоразумения. Бандиты, видимо, посчитав сарай идеальной темницей для Вустера, не спешили признавать свою ошибку и выпускать меня на свободу. Хорошо, что у меня был некоторый опыт заточения в застенках (не раз и даже не два мне доводилось ночевать в полицейском участке – хотя поверьте, по сравнению с сырым сараем там было довольно неплохо), поэтому я старался не падать духом и терпеливо дожидаться освобождения. Генри, очевидно, где-то задержался, но оно и неудивительно. Мои слова бандиты слышать не желали, хотя исправно наведывались в сарай каждый день именно с целью поговорить. Вернее, говорил только тот тип в костюме – очевидно, он был у них главным. Громила, который притащил меня сюда, больше помалкивал и злобно пялился на меня. Он и его напарник – мелкий невзрачный человечек, чем-то смахивающий на крысу – дважды в день приносили мне маломъедобную похлебку и воду. Хорошо, что я совершенно неприхотлив в еде. Нет, не поймите меня неправильно, я люблю вкусно поесть, особенно если поваром в меню значится кто-то вроде Анатоля. Но в часы невзгод и испытаний вполне способен обходиться малым. Вот если бы в такой переплет угодил Таппи, для него все могло бы обернуться куда трагичнее.

Гораздо больше, чем от скудной кормежки, я страдал от невозможности принять ванну и побриться. Но когда я только заикнулся об этом, громила мрачно пообещал окатить меня ледяной водой из ведра, и вопрос помывки – вернее, отсутствия таковой – решился сам собой.

Но я, кажется, отвлекся. В общем, тюремщики со мной почти не разговаривали, только переругивались по любому поводу, а вот тип в костюме заявлялся в сарай специально для того, чтобы правдами и неправдами заставить меня признаться, что я – Генри. Разговор наш шел по кругу, тип злился, а я недоумевал, как можно быть таким болваном. Любой в Америке, кто знает Берти Вустера, мог бы подтвердить, что я – это я. Я мог бы позвонить по телефону, отправить телеграмму в Лондон или даже в Нью-Йорк, мог бы призвать в свидетели Дживса (если он, конечно, добрался до Чикаго), да хоть тетю Агату – но тип упорно не хотел выпускать меня из сарая. Почему-то вбив себе в голову, что я – Генри О'Брайен, который должен кому-то там кругленькую сумму, он настаивал на своем.

– Мы знаем, что у вас нет ни гроша за душой! – горячился тип. – Напишите вашему деду в Англию, объясните, в каком бедственном положении находитесь и попросите взаймы необходимую сумму! Это же так просто, мистер О'Брайен.

– Да этот старикан меня знать не знает! С какой стати он согласится одолжить мне денег, если даже своему родному, вернее двоюродному внуку не желает давать ни монетки? Сколько раз вам повторять – я не Генри!

– А ваша невеста утверждает обратное.

– По ней, честно говоря, давно плачет психушка. Я бы ей не доверял. И телеграфировал бы настоящему Генри. Он быстро разъяснит вам, что это все огромная ошибка.

Примерно так и проходил каждый наш разговор. Тип нервно купил папиросы, бегал туда-сюда по сараю и уходил ни с чем. Громила и крысеныш привычно переругивались, и с каждым днем выходило у них все злее и злее. Громила даже пару раз хватался за карман штанов, в котором, как я помнил, лежал нож. У меня мурашки бежали по спине при взгляде на него и я молился, чтобы Генри поскорее оказался в своем родном Чикаго. Бандиты, кажется, начинали терять терпение.

На третий день моего заточения (а, может, на четвертый? Или на пятый? Когда сидишь взаперти, трудно точно подсчитать, сколько времени прошло) мои тюремщики явились позднее обычного. Уже совсем стемнело, и я сперва увидел сквозь щели в стенах оранжевое пятно света от керосиновой лампы, а уж потом услышал шаги. Лязгнул, открываясь, замок, и в сарай вошел человек, которого я сперва принял за типа в костюме, но уже в следующую секунду понял, что ошибся. Этого парня я еще явно ни разу не видел. Одет он был как громила с крысенышем – в бесформенные штаны с подтяжками и куртку, вдобавок на голове у него красовалась огромная кепка, скрывавшая половину лица. Но почему-то я вдруг подумал, что он наверняка шишка поважнее, чем тип в костюме – до тех пор, пока громила, заходя следом, не толкнул его плечом. Новенький послушно отступил в сторону и поднял лампу повыше. И тут я подумал, что от лишений, истощения и прочих бед у меня что-то случилось со зрением. Я заморгал, потом прищурился, потом вытаращил глаза, убеждая себя, что тусклый свет и тени, метавшиеся по стенам сарая, сыграли со мной злую шутку. Или я уже так отчаялся, что готов принять желаемое за действительное. Ведь не могло же в самом деле случиться так, что во мраке моей темницы вдруг забрезжил луч спасения. И пусть в роли вышеупомянутого луча выступала чадящая керосиновая лампа, но фигура, которую она освещала, была мне до боли знакома. Будь я проклят, но эту благородную осанку и широкий разворот плеч я лицезрел по тысяче раз на дню вот уже без малого… пять лет? Или шесть?

– Давай туда… Да посвети ты в угол! Вон этот франт, о котором был разговор, – ткнул в меня пальцем громила.

Человек, похожий разворотом плеч на моего камердинера, сделал шаг в мою сторону. Едва он двинулся, я чуть в голос не застонал от разочарования и горечи попранных надежд – нет, этот незнакомец не был моим спасением. Манеру Дживса держаться и ходить, вернее, таинственно мерцать туда-сюда, я узнал бы из миллиона. Этот же парень двигался так, словно шел по качающейся палубе корабля, причем как следует набравшись. К тому же из-под дурацкой кепки на лоб ему свисали сосульки нечесаных волос, щеки были черны от щетины, а челюсти беспрестанно двигались, словно что-то пережевывая. И все же… Может, у Дживса есть родственники, дальние-дальние родственники в этой части света? Может, этот малый – побочная ветвь славного фамильного древа Дживсов, загнивающая в этом проклятом городе где-нибудь в трущобах? Унаследовавшая тот же гордый профиль и широкие плечи?

Пока я пялился на вновь прибывшего, предаваясь этим невеселым думам, он в ответ разглядывал меня, блестя глазами из-под кепки и не переставая размеренно жевать.

– Этот? – хрипло спросил он, махнув в мою сторону лампой.

– Видишь здесь еще кого-нибудь? – неприязненно отозвался крысеныш. Он морщил нос, словно принюхиваясь к чему-то, потирал руки и был похож на крысу даже больше, чем обычно.

– Бери его и пошли, – коротко приказал громила.

Парень, похожий на Дживса, наклонился ко мне, чтобы поднять на ноги, отсвет лампы упал ему на лицо, до этого надежно скрываемое несуразной кепкой… и я вдруг понял, что чувствует приговоренный к смертной казни, когда за минуту до исполнения приговора ему объявляют помилование. Потому что это лицо и эти глаза я узнал бы, даже если бы передо мной поставили все население Соединенного Королевства и парочки колоний впридачу, и такой пустяк как щетина, грязь и новоприобретенная привычка беспрестанно жевать определенно не смогли бы мне помешать. Я задохнулся от счастья, и, кажется, не бросился на шею своему спасителю только потому, что этот спаситель крепко взял меня за плечо.

– Дж…

Меня встряхнули как Макинтош любимую диванную подушку тети Агаты. Лязгнув зубами и едва не прикусив язык, я понял, какую глупость чуть не сморозил. Дживс – а это несомненно был он – смотрел на меня пронзительно и предостерегающе. Даже жевать прекратил. Я торопливо кивнул и виновато повел плечом – не тем, за которое он меня держал.

– Чего ты там копаешься? – недовольно проворчал крысеныш. Они с громилой уже стояли в дверях, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Дживс вытащит меня наружу.

– Больно он дерганый, – с усмешкой ответил Дживс все тем же незнакомым, абсолютно недживсовским голосом с кошмарным американским акцентом, и действительно потащил меня за собой. Хватка на моем плече была стальной, но я не жаловался.

В любом другом случае неожиданная прогулка показалась бы мне крайне подозрительной. Но я пребывал в такой феерии… нет, эйфории от близкого присутствия Дживса, что лишь наслаждался возможностью размять ноги и выйти, наконец, из опостылевшего душного сарая на свежий воздух. Свежим, правда, его можно было назвать с трудом – пахло тиной и болотом, и чем дальше мы шли, тем сильнее меня пробирала промозглая влажность. Под ногами чавкала раскисшая земля, вокруг чернели какие-то приземистые строения, кое-где попадались перевернутые лодки. При этом вокруг не было ни души – добавьте к этому тихий плеск воды, далекий собачий вой и полуночную тьму, и тогда вы получите приблизительное представление о моей вынужденной прогулке под чикагской луной.

Громила, шедший впереди, вдруг остановился, хотя, на мой взгляд, этот клочок земли между бараками ничуть не отличался от всех прочих.

– Здесь.

Я послушно замер, а Дживс выпустил мое плечо и отступил на пару шагов.

Крысеныш завозился, чиркнул спичкой и, сложив ладони лодочкой, попытался прикурить папиросу, но не тут-то было. Громила ударил его по рукам, горящая спичка спланировала в грязь, а крысеныш возмущенно заверещал.

– Идиот! Ты бы еще фонарь засветил! – прошипел громила.

Крысеныш грязно ругался, злобно поглядывая на громилу, но папиросы убрал. Я отчаянно боролся с желанием спрятаться за Дживса, который в неподвижном состоянии был куда больше похож на себя-обычного. Хотя представить себе Дживса в отутюженных полосатых брюках, накрахмаленной рубашке и с фирменным неодобрительным выражением лица среди бараков и сараев в компании громилы и крысеныша мое воображение отказывалось.

– Что стоишь, – буркнул громила, на сей раз обращаясь к моему замаскированному камердинеру. – Мистер Джордж хочет проверить тебя в деле. Этому франту давно пора преподать хороший урок, а то он, очевидно, думает, что его сюда погостить пригласили. Босс недоволен.

– Он же вроде ждет денег от своего английского папаши, – небрежно кивнув на меня, ответил Дживс и презрительно сплюнул в грязь – клянусь, я не шучу!

Мое потрясенная физиономия с вытаращенными глазами наверняка выдала бы нас с головой, если бы не окружающая тьма.  
– Я тебе так скажу, – ухмыльнулся громила. – Если к письму с просьбой подкинуть деньжат приложить отрезанный палец дорогого родственничка, то это значительно ускоряет переговоры.

Крысеныш мерзко захихикал.

Я в первый момент не понял, о чем он толкует – о чьих пальцах и родственниках, а когда понял, то, забыв о благоразумии, кинулся прочь от этих зловещих перспектив, но поскользнулся в грязи и едва не упал. Дживс перехватил мою трясущуюся тушку на полпути к земле и, сделав вид, что встряхивает, шепнул:

– Сэр, умоляю, не делайте глупостей.

Ему хорошо говорить! По моему мнению, если некто собирается отрезать тебе пальцы, самый мудрый поступок – немедленно кинуться наутек, и плевать на все.

– Гляди, трясется как заячий хвост! – с восторгом выговорил крысеныш. – Давай же, режь! Хочу послушать, как он запоет.

– Погоди, – осадил его Дживс, – не было такого уговора.

– Ты о чем? – угрожающе двинулся к нам громила. – Сам на нож захотел? Мистер Джордж велел хорошенько припугнуть его, чтобы денег дал!

– Припугнуть – это да, было дело. Но что-то не припомню, чтобы он разрешал его увечить.

Дживс даже в этой ужасной кепке и с жвачкой во рту умудрялся говорить убедительно, вот только на громилу его слова, кажется, не произвели должного впечатления.

– Скажи лучше – не хочешь марать руки. Кишка тонка? Крови боишься?

– А ты сам-то не боишься, Сивый? – Дживс вдруг усмехнулся, глядя громиле в глаза. – Не боишься, что мистер Джордж шкуру с тебя спустит, если, не приведи Господь, этот хлюпик вдруг помрет?

Для наглядности он вытолкнул меня вперед – видимо, чтобы продемонстрировать мою «хлюпиковость» и жалкий вид. Громила смерил меня оценивающим взглядом, словно прикидывая, сгожусь ли я на что-нибудь без пальца или нет. Моя бледная физиономия и трясущиеся конечности, кажется, возымели свое действие, как и туманная угроза Дживса – но тут вмешался недовольный крысеныш. Он подскочил ко мне, схватил за руку и рывком дернул на себя.

– Брось! Не помрет, эти англичашки живучие, я их породу знаю!

Я заорал, не удержал равновесия и рухнул на крысеныша сверху, вдавив его в грязь. Образовалась куча-мала из наших перепутанных рук и ног. Я вырывался что было сил и отчаянно брыкался. Откуда-то сверху доносилась брань громилы и голос Дживса. Кажется, я все-таки пару раз заехал бедолаге ногой, пока он нас разнимал и оттаскивал меня в сторону. И, кажется, я все это время продолжал орать, хотя и не поручусь. Громила тем временем сцепился с крысенышем, который верещал не хуже меня. Судя по устроенному шуму, мы должны были перебудить половину чертовых чикагских трущоб.

– Крови захотелось? – пропыхтел громила, зажимая голову крысеныша под мышкой, а другой рукой доставая нож. – Ну, хорошо, будь по-твоему. Смотри, англичашка. Смотри хорошенько.

Он вытянул вперед руку крысеныша, не выпуская его голову из захвата, крепко ухватил его за палец, игнорируя брыкания и вопли, и…  
– Дживс, он же не… – прошептал я, а потом мой голос утонул в вопле, равном которому я еще не слышал.

Дживс тяжело дышал возле моего уха и безмолвствовал. Наверное, тоже был поражен разворачивавшимися событиями. Громила пилил с азартом, вгоняя лезвие ножа все глубже в несчастный палец, крысеныш орал, не переставая, и дергался как припадочный. Благословенна будь темнота и слезы, в кои-то веки вовремя навернувшиеся на глаза – я мало что видел, но и этой малости мне хватило с лихвой. А потом тьма и вовсе сгустилась, и беспамятство милосердно избавило меня от жуткого зрелища.

 

***

Очнулся я от ледяного душа, окатившего меня с ног до головы. Хватая ртом воздух как выкинутая на берег рыба, я разлепил веки и увидел нависающего надо мной громилу с ведром.

– Очухался, – весело сказал он.

Сверху надо мной качались до боли знакомые балки сарая, хотя, наверное, все-таки не качались, а просто у меня перед глазами все плыло. Я осторожно огляделся. Крысеныша не было видно, как и Дживса – если, конечно, последний мне не привиделся в бреду. Громила наклонился ко мне. Вид у него был донельзя довольный. С другой стороны вдруг появилось лицо типа в костюме с зажатой в зубах сигарой. Он смотрел на меня с притворным сочувствием и качал головой.

– Видите, мистер О'Брайен, что происходит с теми, кто своими словами и поступками раздражает моих людей и меня самого. А ведь от вас требуется такая малость – всего лишь написать письмо вашему многоуважаемому родственнику. Можете не стесняться, описывая ему происшествие, которому стали свидетелем. И намекнуть, что такая же неприятность вполне может случиться с вами – да-да, вполне может. А, вполне вероятно, даже произойдет что-нибудь похуже. Знаете, наш мистер Гиббсон очень неуравновешенный человек, а вы его, скажу по секрету, весьма раздражаете.

Громила расплылся в щербатой улыбке. Тип в костюме задумчиво выпустил струю ароматного дыма прямо мне в лицо, отчего я закашлялся, и совершенно другим тоном – холодным и деловым – спросил:

– Письмо писать будете?

Все еще кашляя, я торопливо закивал. Прямо сейчас я согласился бы сплясать голым на крыше небоскреба, если бы ему взбрело в голову попросить об этом.

– Послушайте-ка, мистер, – вступил вдруг в разговор новый голос. Сперва я его не узнал, совершенно позабыв, что Дживс мастерски изменил не только внешность и походку, но даже акцент. Все-таки слышать голос, который совершенно не похож на голос Дживса, и при этом знать, что этот голос все же принадлежит именно Дживсу – чертовски странная штука.

Дживс выступил из темного угла и вразвалку подошел к нам. Кепку он снял, и его волосы, обычно идеально уложенные и блестящие, топорщились во все стороны.

– Я вроде слышал, что босс говорил – многие недовольны. Говорят, мы медленно работаем. А еще говорят – ваше слово недорого ценится.

Тип в костюме едва не подавился сигарой. Громила набычился и в упор уставился на Дживса тяжелым взглядом. Я вспомнил незавидную судьбу крысеныша и с трудом сглотнул. Оставалось надеяться, что Дживс, как обычно, знает, что делает.

– Да что ты знаешь? – прошипел тип в костюме. – Что ты понимаешь своими куцыми мозгами в делах, в которые тебе лезть запрещено? Взялся неизвестно откуда, втираешься в доверие босса… Думаешь, я не вижу? Смотри, Сивый и тебя может поучить уму-разуму!

Дживс только пожал плечами.

– Я говорю, что слышал. Вам же помочь хочу. Мне провал первого дела ни к чему.

– С чего провал-то? – неожиданно поинтересовался громила. – Этот теперь соловьем запоет.

– Запоет, – согласился Дживс, косясь на меня. – Вот только пока письмо сочинит, пока оно на почте полежит, пока до Англии доберется, пока его по адресу доставят…

– И что?

– Месяца полтора точно пройдет. Тот богатый старикан сто раз успеет помереть. И тогда никаких денег вашим господам точно не видать. И нам тоже. А то еще утопят в озере как котят, в назидание другим.

Тип опять нервно забегал туда-сюда.

– И что? – упрямо повторил громила.

Дживс снова пожал плечами.

– Не мое дело – господам указывать. Но я бы отвез этого англичашку на телеграф. Или на квартиру, где есть телефон.

– Ты идиот! – рявкнул тип в костюме, перестав метаться по сараю. – А если он сбежит? Или позовет на помощь?

– Не сбежит. Покажите ему нож или пистолет – и будет ходить смирно и говорить то, что скажут. А если вдруг решит выкинуть что-нибудь, можно будет представить все так, словно он припадочный.

– Вид у него в самом деле придурковатый, – задумчиво протянул тип, повернувшись ко мне.

Я постарался изобразить на своей физиономии самое тупое выражение, на которое был способен (хотя в этом деле мне далеко до некоторых «трутней» – например, Барми справился бы с этой задаче на пять с плюсом, ему для этого даже не пришлось бы напрягаться). Дживса, тоже взглянувшего в мою сторону, ощутимо передернуло. Наверно, я все-таки перестарался. 

На лице бандита отразилось сомнение. Он вытащил изо рта потухшую сигару, мрачно ее осмотрел и решительно направился к дверям. Дживс еще раз окинул меня взглядом, на этот раз не скрывая тревоги, и тоже направился к выходу. Громила загремел ключами, и я наконец остался один – мокрый, жалкий и, честно говоря, перепуганный до чертиков.

План Дживса был мне ясен. Он хотел вытащить меня в город или, по крайней мере, из этого сарая. Среди людей был шанс улизнуть, а, зная Дживса, я не сомневался, что у него уже готов какой-нибудь хитрый план. Вот только бандиты тоже это прекрасно понимают и будут настороже. Громила, не раздумывая, пустит нож в ход – у меня до сих пор стояло перед глазами перекошенное лицо крысеныша, которому отпилили палец. Нет уж, я не хотел для Дживса чего-нибудь подобного да и для себя тоже. Все это предприятие казалось мне слишком рискованным – и пусть Вустеры всегда считали риск благородным делом, но когда имеешь дело с бандитами и их ножами, стоит тысячу раз все обстоятельно взвесить.

Впервые я задумался о том, чтобы наплевать на принципы, наступить на горло фамильной гордости и признать, что я – Генри. Расплатиться с неведомыми кредиторами (речь шла о кругленькой сумме, но даже если придется продать все, включая квартиру на Беркли-сквер, я был согласен) и обрести свободу, не рискуя лишиться важных частей тела. Поселюсь с Дживсом где-нибудь на побережье в маленьком коттедже, стану заядлым домоседом, освою рыбалку… Все, что угодно, только бы больше никогда не видеть физиономию громилы и его нож. 

 

***

Тип в костюме раздумывал целых два дня. За это время я накатал душещипательное письмо моему предполагаемому дедушке в Англию, где на четырех листах, не жалея красок, расписал ему ужасы заточения и мрачные перспективы, ожидающие Бертрама в случае отказа выполнить условия бандитов. Впрочем, если дедуля Генри окажется из той же породы, что моя родная тетя Агата, его это вряд ли разжалобит, поэтому особых надежд на его душевную щедрость я не возлагал. Дживс не показывался, и в своем отчаянии я дошел уже до того, что готов был подступиться с вопросами к громиле и его новому напарнику – какому-то хмурому лысому типу, не расстающемуся с пистолетом. Сдерживала меня только железная сила воли и – может быть, немного – опасения, которые мне внушал громила, его неизменный нож и пистолет моего нового тюремщика.

Вечером третьего дня, когда я уже благополучно задремал, лязгнул засов.

– Вставай, пошевеливайся, – приказал громила, подбегая ко мне и вздергивая на ноги. Я моргал на свет керосиновой лампы, спросонья показавшийся мне ослепительным, и никак не мог понять, сколько человек громила привел с собой. В суматохе мне показалось, что в сарай набилось не меньше десятка бандитов, но, конечно, это было не так. Откуда-то из темноты послышался голос Дживса – вернее, того типа, за которого себя выдавал Дживс, и я немного успокоился. Не дав мне времени сообразить, что к чему, громила вытолкнул меня из сарая.

– Быстро, пошли. И не вздумай орать, – предупредил он.

Помня про нож, я послушно потопал за ним. Рядом шагал лысый (его я узнал по блестевшей в лунном свете макушке), а замыкал процессию Дживс. Фонарь на этот раз был у громилы, шли мы быстро, а я пытался определить, сработал ли план Дживса или нет. Судя по ругательствам, время от времени доносящимся до меня, громила был сильно не в духе, а значит, что-то явно пошло не так.  
Я почти не удивился, что мы пришли на то же место, где крысеныш расстался с пальцем, и мысленно приготовился к худшему.

Дойдя почти до кромки воды, громила остановился, резко повернулся и исподлобья уставился на нас, переводя взгляд с Дживса на лысого и обратно.

– Мистера Джорджа взяли. Накрыли всех на Южной стороне, – хмуро сообщил он.

Я сперва не понял, что, кого и почему взяли, и что речь вообще идет о типе в костюме, а когда понял – едва не подпрыгнул на месте и не заорал «Гип-гип-ура!». Кажется, такие полицейские операции назывались облавами – наверное, типа в костюме замели в каком-нибудь запрещенном клубе или прямо в бандитском логове, когда он с подельниками припрятывал ворованные деньги или запугивал очередного бедолагу.

Лысый презрительно хмыкнул.

– Среди наших завелась крыса. А я ведь предупреждал этого недоумка, и не раз. Верно, Сивый?

Кажется, он совершенно не удивился. Расстроенным тоже не выглядел – и все это было очень подозрительно, и громиле, судя по всему, пришла на ум та же мысль. Он развернулся к лысому и принялся угрожающе на него наступать, тесня к воде. Про нас с Дживсом он, к счастью, словно бы забыл.

– Откуда мне знать, – ответил он, очень нехорошо ухмыляясь щербатым ртом, – может, ты и легавых навел, а?

– Ты пропил последние мозги, Сивый, – лысый старался говорить спокойно, но все-таки попятился к воде. – И я лично прослежу, чтобы босс узнал, как часто ты шляешься по кабакам и девкам вместо настоящей работы.

– Да плевать я хотел на твоего гребанного босса! – заревел громила, ухватив лысого за воротник и встряхнув как кончая крысу. – Все мои деньги теперь у легавых, понял?

Честно говоря, душа у меня при этом ушла в пятки. Памятуя нашу прошлую, отнюдь не радостную прогулку к докам, я понимал, что дело закончится кровью, а может, и смертью – вот только неясно было, чьей именно. У лысого был пистолет, а у громилы – тот самый нож. Я вжался спиной в мокрые доски какого-то сарая, разрываясь между страстным желанием хлопнуться в обморок и боязнью хоть на секунду оторвать глаза от бандитов, затеявших рукопашную у кромки воды. Читатель, наверное, презрительно фыркнет, сочтя поведение Бертрама совершенно немужественным, и будет прав. Мужественный человек наверняка воспользовался бы размолвкой своих мучителей, чтобы сбежать под покровом ночной темноты и хаотичного нагромождения развалин, но, во-первых, я не знал доков, в которых эти типы чувствовали себя как дома, а во-вторых, я боялся за Дживса. Моего бесстрашного камердинера, казалось, совсем не интересовало происходящее у воды – он расслабленно стоял чуть поодаль и лениво двигал челюстями. Со стороны могло показаться, что он дремал – но я-то видел, что он понемногу, шаг за шагом продвигался в мою сторону, в то время как его зоркие глаза под низко надвинутой кепкой наверняка обшаривали местность в поисках пути спасения.

Вдруг хлопнул выстрел. Я, не удержавшись, зажмурился, и тут лысый с угрозой процедил:

– Назад!

Приоткрыв правый глаз, я обнаружил, что он стоял в воде и целился в громилу, который вскинул руки вверх и медленно пятился назад, поскальзываясь на глинистой земле. Лысый потерял в схватке добрую половину пиджака и весь был перемазан грязью и илом, а пистолет блестел как новенький. Не знаю, почему, но это поразило меня больше всего.

Лысый оскалился и к моему огромному ужасу вдруг перевел пистолет на Дживса.

– Ты, крыса, это твоих рук дело? Легавые, а? Теперь хочешь натравить на меня этого недоумка?

Я тихонько сполз по стене вниз – вовсе не по своей воле, просто ноги вдруг раздумали меня держать. А Дживс даже не поменял позы. Так и стоял, подбоченившись, как будто раздумывал, отвечать этому нахалу или презрительно промолчать, словно перед ним был не озверевший вооруженный бандит, а Гасси, хлебнувший за ужином что-то покрепче апельсинового сока. На Гасси обычно такое красноречивое молчание действует лучше всяких неодобрительных слов – и он тут же, устыдившись, умолкает. Какое впечатление красноречивое м. Дживса произвело на бандита, мне, к счастью, узнать не довелось, потому что громила вдруг заорал как раненый бизон, налетел на лысого, и две сцепившиеся намертво фигуры рухнули в воду. Раздался выстрел, потом еще один, громила опять взревел – кажется, от боли – и вскинул вверх правую руку, в которой отчетливо блеснул нож. Тот самый нож.

Я подавился криком – и к лучшему, потому что рядом со мной в ту же секунду оказался Дживс, ухватил за руку и потащил вверх.

– Сэр, давайте, поднимайтесь, быстрее, – скороговоркой выпалил он своим обычным дживсовым, нормальным голосом – хвала небесам, а то я почти начал забывать, как он звучит.

Отчаянно вцепившись в протянутую руку Дживса, я очень постарался последовать его указаниям, но то ли ноги на этот вечер окончательно решили взять тайм-аут, как говорят в этой проклятой Америке, то ли грязь оказалась особенно скользкой, то ли я по каким-то непостижимым причинам не мог оторвать глаз от злополучного ножа, но только крепко встать на ноги никак не получалось. Я всем телом навалился на Дживса, в ступоре глядя, как поднимается и опускается рука громилы с зажатым в ней ножом – уже не серебристым, а темно-красным зигзагом. Как лезвие с противным хлюпаньем снова и снова втыкается в тело, как расплываются на белой мокрой рубашке черные пятна, как беспомощно мотается в воде лысая голова при каждом новом ударе. 

– Сэр, быстрее! – прозвучало у меня над ухом, и я наконец заставил свои конечности двигаться. Это была безумная гонка в темноте. Я постоянно спотыкался, цеплялся рваными брючинами на гвозди и сломанные доски, и только благодаря поддержке Дживса не оказался где-нибудь в яме со сломанной шеей. К тому же мне все время казалось, что мы бежим не туда, и что позади все ближе и ближе раздается тяжелое сипение громилы. Диета из безвкусной похлебки и черствого хлеба не пошла мне на пользу, и я уже готов был упасть без сил Дживсу на грудь и взмолиться о коротком отдыхе, когда вдали показались огни фонарей. Честное слово, никогда я так не радовался виду мощеной улочки, цепочке покосившихся фонарных столбов и редким прохожим, спешащим по своим делам. Вылетев на мостовую, мы с Дживсом, пошатываясь, добрались до ближайшего дома и наконец притормозили. Я в прямом смысле слова повис у него на шее, чувствуя, как щиплет глаза от навернувшихся слез облегчения и радости, которых я нисколько не стыдился. Мы были свободны и почти невредимы! И вот что я вам скажу – в тот момент Дживс, перемазанный тиной и грязью, заросший колючей щетиной и растрепанный, показался мне самым восхитительным зрелищем, которое я только видел в своей жизни. Я даже попытался сообщить ему эту удивительную новость и уже открыл рот, как Дживс покачал головой:

– Сэр, нам нужно как можно скорее уходить отсюда. Вы можете идти?

Я взвесил свои возможности и неуверенно кивнул.

– Обопритесь на меня, сэр. Да, вот так.

Я закинул руку ему на плечо, а он осторожно обнял меня за пояс. Так мы и поковыляли вглубь чикагских улочек, и меня даже не особенно интересовало – куда именно. Ведь Дживс теперь рядом, а Дживс всегда знает, что делать.

 

 

***

Нечего и говорить, что я ни минуты не хотел оставаться в этом проклятом городе. Дживс, кажется, разделял мои желания. Мы долго петляли по улицам, потом зашли в какой-то дом, где милая женщина дала мне умыться и принесла свежую рубашку – мой собственный костюм был в руинах и годился только на помойку, – пока Дживс вполголоса разговаривал с кем-то в коридоре.

Потом мы погрузились в авто, и я бесславно проспал всю дорогу до Нью-Йорка, предоставив Дживсу крутить руль. Моя городская нью-йоркская квартира встретила нас тишиной и чехлами на мебели, но я готов был во всеуслышание признать ее самым уютным жилищем на всем континенте. Решительно отказавшись от врачебных осмотров, на которых пытался настаивать Дживс, я влез в ванну и заявил, что не выйду из нее, пока не смою с себя все злоключения последних дней. Не то, чтобы Дживс возражал, конечно. Он и сам смотрелся в нашей квартире весьма… дико в облачении портового грузчика (немудрено, что беднягу консьержа чуть кондрашка не хватила, когда мы заявились в таком виде, а Дживс к тому же приподнял свою кепку и вежливо с ним поздоровался), но держался в своей обычной дживсовой манере со всем камердинерским достоинством.

После того, как треволнения немного улеглись, а я – отмытый до скрипа и одетый в новый с иголочки костюм – развалился на честерфилде с бокалом освежающего коктейля, Дживс, тоже вернувший себе прежний облик, наконец поведал мне, какая цепь таинственных событий привела меня в лапы чикагской мафии. Поскольку разговор обещал быть долгим, я настоял, чтобы Дживс присел рядом и разделил со мной послеобеденный коктейль. В конце концов, мы прошли вместе через горнило чего-то-там, и теперь были связаны крепче, чем иные кровные родственники. Кстати, о родственниках.

– Полагаю, сэр, мистер О'Брайен действительно приехал в Англию с целью разжалобить своего дедушку, чтобы получить доступ к его состоянию и расплатиться с долгами. Насколько мне известно, этот молодой человек привык жить на широкую ногу, к тому же оказался весьма азартен и не раз крупно проигрывался в казино. Полагаю, он знал, с какими людьми связался, или же многочисленные кредиторы, устав от его бесконечных отговорок, обратились к криминальным элементам, чтобы получить обратно свои деньги. В любом случае, мистер О'Брайен испугался и решил пуститься в бега. Когда он понял, что не в состоянии оплатить долги, а многочисленные знакомые отказались ему помогать, он вспомнил…

– О Таппи!

– Именно, сэр. И о прочих дальних родственниках. Думаю, его надежды не оправдались.

– Да, помню, как он постоянно жаловался на старого скрягу. Ой, я опять тебе перебил. Прошу, продолжай.

– Не знаю, как у него возникла идея выдать вас за себя – я склонен думать, что она пришла в голову его невесте, которой не составило труда убедить жениха в гениальности данного плана. Зная, что в Америке его будут ждать и, скорее всего, прямо у трапа лайнера, он радостно согласился подставить вас, сэр.

Я в изумлении взглянул на его невозмутимое лицо.

– Боже мой, Дживс! Ты говоришь, что Санни была во всем этом замешана? Эта истеричная ненормальная девица?

– Я бы не назвал ее истеричной, сэр. Скорее, расчетливой и хладнокровной. Она буквально набросилась на вас, едва вы успели сойти на берег, чтобы не дать возможности бандитам перехватить вас раньше времени. Ей нужно было убедительно сыграть свою роль – чтобы ни у кого и в мыслях не было сомневаться, что вы и есть тот самый Генри О'Брайен. Думаю, у них был его словесный портрет, и, согласитесь, сэр, по основным параметрам вы весьма похожи.

Я фыркнул.

– Нисколько!

Дживс усмехнулся краем рта.

– И все же, сэр, ее план сработал. Для посторонних наблюдателей она постаралась создать видимость давнего и близкого знакомства, а со своей стороны играла роль влюбленной женщины.

– Так вот почему она буквально вешалась на меня! – посетило меня озарение. – Как там у классика: «О, женщины, вам имя…» Что там дальше?

– Это «Гамлет», сэр, Шекспир. «О, женщины, вам имя вероломство».

– Вот-вот! – я передернулся при одном воспоминании о цепких пальчиках, впивавшихся в мой локоть. – Бррр. Я всегда подозревал, что девицам нельзя доверять. Никогда не знаешь, что они выкинут, верно? Но чтобы вот так изображать влюбленность в совершенно незнакомого парня, чтобы потом безжалостно бросить этого парня на растерзание бандитам… Ужасно, Дживс!

– Согласен, сэр.

– И Генри казался мне таким славным парнем. Он так здорово обставил Корки в булочковый крикет! Неужели он уже тогда решился отправить меня прямо в львиное логово?

– Не знаю, сэр. Но видимо – да.

– Тогда на чем основано твое пред... перед... предубеждение, если так можно выразиться, против Чикаго и чикагских парней? Я помню, затея с поездкой тебе сразу не понравилась.

– Действительно, сэр, у меня были некоторые опасения, которые, к сожалению, оказались не беспочвенны. Не знаю, доводилось ли вам слышать об Аль Капоне, сэр...

– Капоне? Это приятель Генри?

– Не совсем, сэр. Это глава преступного синдиката, в который наверняка входила банда, ответственная за ваше похищение. Слава о его дерзких налетах, похищениях и убийствах разнеслась далеко за пределами Чикаго и Соединенных Штатов.

Я еще немного посокрушался о злокозненности бандитских главарей – обаятельных парней с белозубыми улыбками – и их сумасшедших невест. Все, казалось, встало на свои места, и было так уютно сидеть с Дживсом, потягивая коктейль, за надежно зашторенными окнами и запертыми дверями. Вот только… минуточку.

– Последний вопрос – как ты оказался в Америке? Еще и так быстро? Посылая тебе телеграмму, я был уверен, что ты сидишь подле своего дяди, читаешь ему вслух, подтыкаешь ему плед и все такое.

– Тут все просто, сэр. Я решил предварительно послать телеграмму своей троюродной тете Марте, которая живет в той же местности, что и дядя Джон, и каждую весну, насколько мне известно, приезжает к нему с визитом. В Ливерпуле на станции меня ждал ее ответ, в котором она выражала удивление моим решение навестить дядю Джона, который вот уже третий месяц гостил в своего друга в Шотландии. Заподозрив неладное, я тут поспешил обратно, хотя знал, что вы уже на борту лайнера и направляетесь в Чикаго. К счастью, в самом скором времени в Соединенные штаты отплывал еще один пароход, и я счел, что моя помощь вам пригодится.

– И был чертовски прав, как всегда, – я задумчиво поболтал коктейлем. – Но как у тебя вышло так убедительно втереться в доверие этим чикагским гангстерам? Ведь даже я тебя не сразу узнал, Дживс.

– Благодарю, сэр. Это было несложно. Дело в том, что многие мои родственники – выходцы из Ист-энда, я сам в молодости неоднократно бывал в тех местах и рассудил, что лондонские и чикагские обитатели трущоб не слишком отличаются друг от друга.

Я не нашелся с ответом. Оказывается, у Дживса имелись не только поразительные таланты, о которых я понятия не имел, но и прошлое, о котором я как-то не привык задумываться.

Остается сказать немногое – лишь то, что с того самого времени и даже по возвращении в Англию меня стали мучить кошмары, и Дживс, беспокоясь о молодом господине, просиживал подле меня ночи напролет. В конце концов я настоял, чтобы он притащил кушетку из своей берлоги ко мне в спальню – и к черту феодальный дух и все такое. Как ни странно, Дживс не возражал.

Таппи, вручая мне приглашение на свадьбу с Анджелой, долго сокрушался по поводу скоропостижного отъезда Генри, которого он хотел сделать шафером. Я ничего ему не сказал – у парня и без того было полно хлопот. Впрочем, как и у меня – я все-таки решил порадовать Дживса, которого кровь викингов звала покорять неизведанные страны. Куда угодно, только бы подальше от Чикаго.

Конец


End file.
